


warm

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Whump, this took way too long to write but whatever let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some....ezra/rostam whump/comfort because I need to write some and its a “”””””rewrite””””””” to replace my old stuff.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

Rostam didn't expect to wake up to cold, solid concrete and grit embedded in his hands. His stomach and arms ached more than they'd ever ached before, and there was a dull throbbing in his skull. He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his arm as he propped himself up against the wall. Reaching for his phone, he considered who would be best to call and who wouldn't be _too_ upset about clambering out of bed to rescue him – and there was only one person who he felt fit that criteria. As he took a deep breath, he scrolled down his contact list until he reached “E” and dialled the number, letting his eyes close and tipping his head back against the wall.

 

“Ezra?” Rostam said finally, slightly shocked at how awful he sounded. “I'm sorry, I...I need your help.”

 

-

 

When Ezra finally arrived, he spotted Rostam and gasped before jogging towards him and crouching down to face him. Sighing, he gently kissed him and glanced around.

 

“What...exactly happened?”

 

“I guess I got beat up. I don't really remember much.” Rostam gasped suddenly at the pain in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Come on,” He held out his arm for Rostam to lean onto as he slowly stood up. “Let's take you home.” Rostam just nodded and clung onto Ezra's side as they headed for his car.

 

-

 

Ezra was backwards and forwards from the living room to the bathroom, back to the living room providing Rostam with various medical aids for his cuts and bruises and other injuries. Rostam muttered a few profanities during this, giving up with trying to act like it didn't hurt _that_ bad. After Ezra was confident he'd done all he could for Rostam, he exhaled in satisfaction and curled up on the couch next to him. Being careful not to lean on any of his injuries, he cuddled into Rostam and shut his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry for letting that happen to you.”

 

“There's no way you could've known, Ez.” Rostam replied, shifting slightly to look at his boyfriend. “And, I'm fine now. It's totally cool.” Ezra didn't respond, he just buried his face into Rostam's hoodie, thankful that he hadn't had any severe injuries, and that he was home safe.

 

“Thanks for everything, man. I love you.” Rostam didn't get a response, however, as Ezra had fallen straight to sleep on him. He smiled, and was finally able to allow his eyelids to flutter shut and he too dozed off into a gentle sleep, exhausted from the night's events.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
